Black and White 2: Don't Forget Me
by Darks00
Summary: Sequal to Black and White. After Nikki gave her baby to adoption, she never thought she'd she her again. But, she didn't know how wrong she was...and what is Caitlin hiding? DIS CONTINUED
1. Prolouge

Black and White 2: Don't Forget Me

By Darks

Chapter 1: Prolouge

(a/n: If you didn't read Black and White, this won't make sence, just to let you know)

* * *

It's funny...how we try to icnore our fears, act like their not there. It's funny how we hurt the ones we love when we get angry. It's funny how we icnore things...hoping they'll go away. But you can't turn away from reality.

* * *

Nikki's Point of View: 

It was a cold, October 3rd day. It was a dark and stormy night. I was now happily married to Jonsey Garcia. Jude and Jen finally got married.Wyatt lived in an appartment near by, so did Caitlin.The gang were at Jonsey and my new house. It's been 14 years since I put my baby girl into adoption. Even though it was so long ago, I still can't get over it. Jonsey pulled me off to the side where no one could find us.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"I guess..." I said, unmotionally.

"It's about our baby 14 years ago, isn't it?" he asked me.

"Wow. You're good." I told him. "It's just that our baby girl is out there, all alone, and today...October 3rd...is her birthday. I wonder what happened to her."

Jonsey pulled me into a hug. "I know. I feel the same way."

I wiped away my tears. "I wonder if we'll ever see her again..."

* * *

AUTHORESS' POINT OF VIEW:

Outside the Garcias house, was a young girl. She was dreanched by the rain.

"It's now or ever," the girl muttered under he breathe.

She walked through the mud puddles, as she went to the Garcias house, and opened the door...

* * *

NIKKI'S POINT OF VIEW:

The door bell rang, as I went to answer it. I opened the door in surprise. There was a girl who was about an inch or two taller than me. She had long, black hair a little past her shoulders. She had beautiful chestnut brown eyes. Her mascara ran down her cheeks. She was wearing a black t-shirt, with a black skirt, with long, leather boots. She was dreanched by the rain...soaked from head to toe.

"Can I help you?" I asked her.

"Yes." The girl said. "Are you Nikki Wong?"

"Yes." I replied. "But Wong is my maidin name. It's now Nikki Garcia."

But, what she said next surprised me...the girl took a deep breathe, as she said...

"I'm your daughter."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	2. Finding My Voice

Chapter 2: Finding my Voice

Nikki's point of view

"I'm your daughter," the girl in the doorway said again after I didn't reply.

"What?" I cried out, finally finding my voice.

"Who is it, Nikki?" Wyatt asked, coming to see who was here with the gang.

I lost my voice again, as tears filled my eyes.

"I'm her daughter," She replied again.

One thing I noticed about this girl right away, was how bold and confident she was. This could be Jonsey and my child. I mean, she has my chestnut brown eyes, and Jonseys mouth and nose, plus his attitude.

"WHAT?" cried out Jen.

"Which one of you is my dad?" asked the girl, looking at Jude, Wyatt and Jonsey.

She studied each of them for a sec, then she pointed at Jonsey. "You're my dad, aren't you? We have the same face."

Jonsey seemed to lost his voice, too.

"Girl, you must be confused." Caitlin said, being the first to find words. "She gave her daughter up for adoption 14 years ago."

"I AM 14 today," replied the girl, with sharping her eyes, "todays my birthday. I have the adoption fourms right here."

She took out some papers from her pocket, and threw them into Judes hands.

"Woah..." cried out Jude, "she IS your daughter!"

"How'd you get those?" asked Jen.

"What's it to you?" asked the girl.

Jen jumped back, surprised by her outburst. My eyes began to fill with tears, as I saw my daughter for the first time in 14 years. I hugged my girl, kissing her hair. Wyatt grabbed a towel for my daughter so she could dry off. My daughter seemed very confortable here. I didn't know what to do. All I knew was not to send her back in the rain.

"So," Jonsey said, breaking the silence, "were your adopted parents good to you?"

"No." the girl said.

"Huh?" asked Wyatt.

"Just...I don't want to talk about it, ok?" she snapped.

This girl had attitude, I told myself in my head. Defenatly Jonsey Garcias child.

"What's your name, honey?" I asked her.

"My names Cloey." replied the girl. "But you can call me Cloe."

"This seems like a dream," I muttered outloud. "I wondered if I would ever see my daughter again."

Everyone just sat their, studying Cloey, like she was some alian or something. She took this backpack off her back. I could tell she had ran away, and wanted to live with us.

"Did you run away?" asked Caitlin, asking everyones questions.

"Yes. I hate my so called parents." spat out Cloey.

"Hates a strong word, Cloe," warned Wyatt.

"Not strong enough for how I feel about them," replied Cloe. "I hope you and dad aren't the same." she snapped, looking at me.

"Aren't your...adopted parents gonna be looking for you?" Caitlin asked her.

"No. They probley don't know I'm gone." Replied Cloe. "...and mother, aren't you forgetting something?"

I was confused for a minute, than replied, "Oh. Sorry. Happy birthday!"

Cloey looked a bit more saticefied, as she nodded her head in acceptance.

"I'm gonna live here...right?" asked Cloey, with pleading eyes.

"Sure." I said, a little hesitant. "You can have the guest bedroom...I gues I should say your bedroom, now."

Cloe gave a smile for the first time. She was very pretty when she didn't have her attitute, and smiled a little bit.

"I'm home." Cloey whispered under her breathe.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


End file.
